


Just for a moment

by Lady_Oscar30



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Oscar30/pseuds/Lady_Oscar30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream and Skyfire hide their romance. For a moment, they just want to feel each other, without worrying about the war or with their respective factions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just for a moment

**Author's Note:**

> It's been about 10 years since I wrote my last fanfic . Now I am returning to this wonderful universe and I both missed . So forgive me for the little fic and poorly written . I was with this story pounding in my head for a long time and had to put it off to anyway. I promise that the next will be better.  
> Because a fanfic Transformers g1 ? Because I was a child of the 80s I remember I did not miss a single episode of little robots that turned cars. They walked forgotten in my mind from the 90s , my adolescence. And only now , after the old it is that I remembered them and how I enjoyed myself . My favorite as a child was the Bumblebee ( who at the time was a beetle and not a camaro ), but now my attention turns to all Starscream and Jazz .  
> As Starscream and Skyfire ( Jetfire ) are my favorite couple, it is fair to start in fanfic universe with them. I hope you enjoy !

The sun bathes abundantly a region of hills and greenery plans. Amazing and beautiful place. One of the few that were spared from the destructive action of human beings. The tranquility of the natural environment untouched by humans suddenly is interrupted by the shrill, piercing sound of a jet, that the sight of the hills especially quietly descends and assumes its true form. The leader of the seekers and second in command of the faction of Decepticons: Starscream. He walks with slow steps to the hill's edge and sits quietly. Seems to be waiting for something. Or by someone else.  
Starscream quietly observes the horizon. Hours pass, but he does not bother with the advancement of time. For a moment forget the battles, their lust for power, his plans to overthrow Megatron, and just relax on the edge of the hill, feeling the soft wind beat pleasantly on his face and in his wings. Already could not remember when was the last time you just took a nice time without worries, without contriving intrigues. Without the unbearable voice of his despicable leader shouting in your audio receiver.  
Suddenly, without his notice, two huge arms wrapped around him from behind, a gentle, caring way. A kiss on his cheek completed the gesture pulling a huge smile of Starscream. He knew very well the owner of those caresses. He was the only one able to awaken him so wonderful sensations.  
_ Skyfire, you took.  
_ Sorry, my love. I was on a mission. I got here as fast as I could.  
_ It's all right. The important thing is you're here.  
Skyfire was going to speak but was silenced by an intense and warm kiss. For it was as if the world stopped spinning every time it happened. For him there was nothing more important than the time when he and Starscream could find and finally kill the homesickness.  
_ I wish it did not need more to hide. I'm counting the days until we meet again. And this waiting makes me distressed. When will we be able to tell everyone? It's not fair to live like that.  
_ Patience, my Sky. All in good time. I also feel that way. Also not wait to end this humiliating situation to which we are forced to subject us. But please try to understand me. If Megatron knew about us, I do not hesitate to use you to get to me. He could even kill you. I could not bear. Enough what happened 10 million years ago, when you disappeared in the ice. I do not want to lose you again! You are the best thing that happened in my life. If anything happened to you, I do not know what could.  
_ Then come with me! I can talk to Optimus to receive you between the Autobots. Would you fight beside me. We would always be together.  
_ The Autobots would never accept me, love. I killed several of them. I tried to kill you, remember?  
She said that sliding your fingers on the spot where once had shot Skyfire. At that moment his face became heavy and sad. A sense of guilt has to surface in his spark. Skyfire realized and cupped her face with both hands, giving him a quick kiss, but strong. As if to absolve her lover's remorse. The lovely gesture paid off and the seeker smiled again.  
_ I have forgiven you.  
_ But it did not. And I doubt forgive some day. - Starscream said, lying in the lap of his beloved.  
Skyfire wanted to retort, but he knew his beloved seeker was right. He ran the risk of being accused of treason for maintaining a just case with the air commander of the Decepticons. Still, I was willing to take the risk. Starscream would not give up for anything in the universe.  
_ Sky, our time is so short! Let's not waste it. Our time will come, but for now, hold me. Just a moment, my Sky, makes me feel that this war is just a bad dream and that we can love ourselves without fear.  
As a gentleman who involves his lady, Skyfire involved Starscream in his arms and kisses her again. He slid gently to the neck seeker giving gentle bites and licks, tearing ecstatic sighs of this. Starscream gets the message and position your legs over the shoulders of his beloved Valkyrie, making it clear what he wanted. And without a doubt, Skyfire attend.  
Yup! Time was short. But it was enough that showed how much one wanted the other. How they meant to one another. How much cared, how much they loved each other ... Just for a moment there was the war between Autobots and Decepticons. There was only Skyfire and Starscream.  
And so they remained, without thinking of the sad moment would have to separate and return to their respective bases as if nothing had happened. For now, that's what had to be. Although their shine sparks at the same rate, should remain on opposite sides, longing for the day when they would not only just a moment, but all of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this fic my friend Lily Carroll , accompanying me in this crazy and wonderful world of Transformers yaoi . Thank you dear! Until all be one!


End file.
